Merci Felix !
by cmoa
Summary: Suite de "Quand je vois tes yeux" Harry se meurrent d'amour pour Snape mais n'a pas vraiment de chance. Faisons en sorte qu'il en ait un peu plus ;-


Suite à la demande de mes lecteurs, voici une petite suite de "Quand je vois tes yeux"

Donc, comme toujours, les perso ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement)

L'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry

C'est un HPxSS donc homophobes bye bye !

* * *

La vie de Harry n'était pas vraiment rose. Certes, le Lord Voldemort le laissait plutôt tranquille durant cette sixième année à Poudlard, mais ses problèmes personnels n'en semblaient que plus nombreux et plus insolubles. Entre Ron et Hermione qui ne se parlaient presque plus à cause de Lavande, Malfoy qui avait un comportement plus que louche, Dumbledore qui passait ses soirées à lui révéler le passé de l'autre siphonné du bocal et Slughorn qui refusait de lui confier le secret de son souvenir, il avait de quoi cogiter. Mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison de son ultime problème. Un grand, un ténébreux, un sadique problème avec de longs cheveux noirs, un regard perçant, une voix grâve et envoutante. Un problème qui s'appelait Severus Snape. Maître de potion, actuel professeur de défense de défence contre les forces du mal. Et Harry se mourrait d'amour pour lui.

Pouvait-on imaginer pire problème ?

Oui, car cet homme le détestait et méprisait sa simple existence.

Franchement, il n'y avait des fois où Harry se disait que ses marraines étaient de mauvaises fées qui l'avait maudis au berceau pour qu'il ait la vie la plus pourrie possible.

OoOoOoOoO

Quand il se leva ce matin-là, il pensait qui ça serait une journée aussi décevante que les autres. En plus, il n'aurait même pas l'occasion de baver devant son merveilleux, mais ô combien inaccessible professeur étant donner qu'il n'avait pas DCFM aujourd'hui. Durant le petit-déjeuner, il se fit passer un savon par sa miss-je-sais-tout personnelle pour en être toujours au point mort avec le souvenir de Slughorn.

- Il faut absolument que tu continues d'essayer, lui dit-elle. Aujourd'hui, c'est le permis de transplannage. Il y aura très peu d'élèves en cours de potion. Profite de cette occasion !

- Pourquoi Hermione ? lui répliqua le brun. Tu crois que j'aurais plus de chance à la 57ème demande ?

La brunette fronça les sourcils au moment où Ron s'exclama :

- C'est ça Harry ! Tout ce qu'il te faut c'est de la chance ! Utilise la potion !

- Je ne sais pas...

Il aurait préféré s'en servir pour Snape... même s'il n'était pas sur que toute la chance du monde lui permettrait de pouvoir être dans ses bras.

- Harry ! gronda Hermione. Qui a-t-il de plus important que ce souvenir ?

le brun baissa les yeux sans lui répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait une folle envie de lui crier que Snape était vraiment plus important.

- Si je n'arrive pas à lui parler aujourd'hui, je prendrais le Felix felicis. dit-il finalement.

OoOoOoOoO

Mais comme aux 56 précédentes demandes, Harry fut gentilment envoyé sur les roses par le professeur de potion à l'apparence de morse. Il se dit alors qu'il utiliserais Félix. Au moins comme ça, peut-être au moins un de ses problèmes serait résolu. Le soir venu, il prit une gorgée de potion dorée pour avoir quelques heures de chance.

- Donc, tu te souviens Harry ? lui rappela la brunette, A cette heure, Slughorn est généralement en train de aux cachots.

- Oui, il faut que j'aille du côté de la salle sur demande, lui répliqua-t-il.

Et avant que ses condisciples ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry sorti de son dortoir pour se diriger vers les escaliers et descendre au septième étage. Mais alors qu'il mettait son pied sur la première marche, il cru que la potion ne faisait déjà plus d'effet. La marche se déroba sous lui et il commençait à chuter terriblement dans les escaliers.

Mais quand il sentit de puissants bras le retenir avec une odeur envoutante et caractéristique de potion. En relevant les yeux sur son sauveur, il vit qu'il s'agissait de son merveilleux Severus Snape.

- Vous devriez faire attention Mr Potter, sussura l'homme. Bientôt le seigneur des ténèbres n'aura même plus besoin de se fatiguer à essayer de vous tuer. Vous y arrivez très bien tout seul.

Mu par il ne sait quelle audace, Harry s'entendit dire :

- C'est que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens pour être plus proche de vous et être dans vos bras.

- Être dans mes bras ?! demanda le professeur complêtement ébahie par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas souhaiter être dans ses bras.

- Oui, souffla alors le plus jeune. C'est mon désir le plus cher.

- Vous voici donc exaucé, commenta Snape. Pourrais-je l'être à mon tour ?

- Il ne tient qu'à vous de l'être.

Et voici ce qu'il se serait passer sans Felix felicis :

- Et bien je dois vous informer Mr Potter que vous allez être victime d'un regrettable accident. Vous allez malencontreusement passer par dessus la rampe d'escalier et faire une chute de plusieurs étages.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il balança le sauveur du monde sorcier dans le vide qui fut retrouver comme un tas de bouilli informe sur le sol.

Mais heureusement pour lui (et pour les lecteurs qui, je l'espère, aimerait une autre fin) Harry avait pris cette merveilleuse potion dorée :

- Vous voici donc exaucé. Pourrais-je l'être à mon tour ?

- Il ne tient qu'à vous de l'être.

Alors le professeur se pencha sur les lèvres de l'élève serré entre ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire ! SNAPE ! Son Severus Snape l'embrassait ! Il ne croyait pas en sa chance ! Mais dans la passion du moment, le plus jeune se rapprocha encore plus de son professeur en passant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Et c'est à partir de ce moment, que le côté gentil des choses passa à la trappe. Alors que Harry passait ses mains dans les cheveux sombre de son ainé, Severus avait, quand à lui, commencé à caresser le dos de son élève sous son polo qui était manifestement de trop. Le ténébreux Severus porta donc assez rapidement son aimé dans la salle sur demande qui, par chance, était à deux pas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient pour le faire hurler de plaisir.

OoOoOoOoO

Quand Harry revint dans son dortoir quelques heures plus tard, Ron et Hermione lui sautèrent littérallement dessus :

- Alors, alors ?! Ca a marché ?

- A merveille dit-il avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

- C'est vrai ? Tu as eu le souvenir de Slughorn ?

- Hein ? Ah non... J'ai oublié

- QUOI ?!? hurla Hermione. Mais comment as-tu pu oublier ?

- Je suis tombé sur Snape, leur répondit-il avec des yeux rêveurs.

- J'espère que tu lui as fait sa fête et que tu l'as défoncé, lui demanda Ron.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point... fit-il avec un sourire pervers.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! C'est une fin plus heureuse comme on me l'avait demandé

J'espère que ça vous aura plus et que l'on se reverra bientôt.

Cmoa


End file.
